swsefandomcom-20200215-history
G-Type Light Shuttle
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide The Hoersch-Kessel Drive G-Type Light Shuttle is a small spacecraft designed to ferry individuals and small groups from orbiting Capital Ships down to the surface of a planet. The 23-meter-long G-Type Shuttle is also designed to be easy to pilot, and it has an exceptionally sophisticated pilot assistance system that allows even rookie pilots to make it safely from space to surface. As a result, characters who are not Trained in the Pilot Skill gain a +2 Equipment bonus on Pilot checks in a G-Type Light Shuttle. The pilot assistance software package offers no benefit to experienced pilots. Lightly armed, the G-Type Light Shuttle is somewhat more fragile than other transport ships and rarely sees use in combat scenarios. G-Type Light Shuttles are lightweight and nimble, though, and many have found their way into the hands of smugglers and other less-than-reputable individuals who use the ships to avoid law enforcement entanglements. Unlike other shuttlecraft (Such as the Ministry-Class Orbital Shuttle), the G-Type Shuttle has a limited passenger capacity. An alternative configuration (Colloquially referred to as the G-Type Escape Shuttle, see below) accommodates only a Pilot with no passengers. The passenger space is used for extra shielding in this model. Additionally, the escape shuttle variant boasts a Hyperdrive and enough supplies for the Pilot to survive several months. The advanced pilot-assistance software enables politicians and other VIPs with no experience in the cockpit of a Starship to escape war zones and reach safer worlds. G-Type Light Shuttle Statistics (CL 8) Colossal Space Transport Initiative: +0; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 16 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 24; +12 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 100; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating: 30; Damage Threshold: 74 Offense Speed: Fly 12 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 950 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons, Double +5 (See Below) Fighting Space: 12x12 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +36 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons, Double) Abilities Strength: 39, Dexterity: 18, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative +0, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +0, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 1 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 3 Cargo: 10 Tons; Consumables: 1 Week; Carried Craft: None Availability: Restricted; Cost: 200,000 (95,000 Used) Weapon Systems Laser Cannons, Double (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +5 (+0 Autofire), Damage: 5d10x2 G-Type Escape Shuttle Statistics (CL 8) Colossal Space Transport Initiative: +0; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 16 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 24; +12 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 100; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating: 50; Damage Threshold: 74 Offense Speed: Fly 12 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 950 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons, Double +5 (See Below) Fighting Space: 12x12 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +36 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons, Double) Abilities Strength: 39, Dexterity: 18, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative +0, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +0, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 1 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 2 Tons; Consumables: 4 Months; Carried Craft: None Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 10), Navicomputer Availability: Restricted; Cost: 230,000 (105,000 Used) Weapon Systems Laser Cannons, Double (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +5 (+0 Autofire), Damage: 5d10x2 Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Transports